The present disclosure relates to an air conditioning apparatus.
In general, air conditioning apparatuses are apparatuses for cooling, heating, or purifying indoor air.
Such an air conditioning apparatus may include an air conditioner for cooling or heating an indoor space, a heat pump for heating an indoor space, and an air cleaner for purifying indoor air.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2005-0015466 (Published Date: Feb. 21, 2005) discloses a wet or dry combination type air cleaner having a self-cleaning function.
The air cleaner may be configured to sterilize polluted air introduced through an air passage or collect dusts contained in the polluted air while the polluted air passes through a UV lamp and filter. Here, the filter may be formed of a material that is capable of washing filter. When an amount of fine dusts is attached to the filter, a wet scrubber rotatably disposed in a passage through which air passes may be rotate to switch a spraying direction of the scrubber toward the filter, thereby cleaning pollutants collected on the filter.
However, in to the air cleaner according to the related art, the spraying method may be used for the self-cleaning function. Thus, since a water supply device and a spraying device are provided for the spraying method, the whole system may increase in volume. In addition, even though the filter is autonomously cleaned, since water used for spraying has to be frequently replaced, a user may be cumbersome.